User talk:Joe9898
Hi this is my talk page please leave a message. Jacob (talk) 17:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Hey knock it off with the Razenoid Destroyer, don't be reckless. Wait for pictures to appear please. And DON'T EVER WIRTE WHAT PUT THERE EVER AGAIN. What you did isn't contributing, that kinda like vandalising okay. Jacob9594Jacob (talk) 17:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ... HOW DARE YOU SAY MY WIKIA SUCKS! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT AFTER STEALING ONE OF MY DRAWING FOR YOUR OWN USERPAGE , SO YOU EITHER CHANGE THE PICTURE OR YOU DON'T SAY THINGS THAT AREN'T TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Charlie AND , BTW your if mine sucks yours is beyond awful , so add a few pages ! NO! YOU ARE PAYING THE PRICE! YOU ARE BANNED FROM TOURNAMENT PARTICIPATION FOR A YEAR ! DONT DO THE CRIME IF YOU CANT DO THE TIME ! Thnx.Did you come here to face the Flames of Darkness? 15:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Warning You cannot add "Hate Lists" or "Enemy Lists". See the Bakugan Wiki:Harassment Policy. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 13:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, can you give me the source in which you found the name for Dr. Xeron? Thank you. ''AOH'' |[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''THE '']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis Warlord']] 20:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Signature If you want a new signature I could make it for you if you want. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 09:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me what you want as your new signature like the color and what you want it to say. When I finish this signature for you I will teach you. Also do you like my new signature? 20:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Here are my list of sigs. You can choose any style you want. Kellyn|Talky 09:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 Do not revive old blogs. Old blogs meaning ones that haven't been commented on in over 14 days. This is your first warning. Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 19:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Joe, :) sorry for the late sig. Well, i made it. If you wish to change anything, tell me. here is the link to your sig. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Joe_Sig To use the sig, press "Add other templates" then type in "Joe Sig" a new window pops up and type what you want to say in there. ") Enjoy your time on the wiki! Haha, i'm glad you like it ;). If you ever want to change the pic of your sig or colors, just send me a request on my request page :D Re: Changing Sig pic Hey Joe, i changed the pic as you requested. :) Twas not me Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 21:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Twas not me who KB'ed you, Twas Airzel, Tis his responsibility to un-KB you when he feels he should Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 21:37, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk Page I just archived it last week or so. And having less things on my talk page is good, because usually that means that there are less complaints. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 21:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Warning 3 Dipstick is considered a swear. Please change it in your signature. Also, this is your third warning so you are now blocked. I'm living for my dying wish. 18:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocked Um, then Wikia's lying to you. I never did anything of the sort, not even a kickban or anything. Either you got the wrong person, or Wikia's glitching. -Queenie